


Come join my Discord

by ididitjustforthis



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: I made a discord, Not a Story, come talk to me please, more of a PSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididitjustforthis/pseuds/ididitjustforthis
Summary: I want to talk to people about the show and the characters and Clay/Emma and other ships so I made a thing 👉👈... please talk to me.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Come join my Discord

As you can see by the title and summary, I have created a discord server so that I have a space to share not only my love for the Clay/Emma ship, but also my apparent obsession with the show as a whole. 

There are sections for ships and characters, canon and meta, fanfic and edits/fanart. General sections where you can shoot the shit with each other. I tried to make it as accommodating as possible without adding a hundred different channels. But there’s room for change. 

I know this is a relatively small fandom, which is why there doesn’t seem to be anywhere besides ao3 and ff that I see anything for it, but I wanted make somewhere we can all gather and chat so I can stop having to stop myself from jumping into the comment sections and starting an entire discussion on characterization and speculation on things like where is Clays mom at? do Brock and Trent have family? why does Full Metal always have lye in his car? 

The important things. 

If anyone is interested please leave a comment below and I’ll edit this with an invite link available for anyone that wants to join. If no one bites I’ll just take this down and we can forget it ever happened. 

But I really hope you do. K, bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay you guys seem down for it so here's the link:

https://discord.gg/CmzBDtEuMW

Let me know if there are any issues!


End file.
